Clique: Breaking Friends
by monbel
Summary: Now that Massie's left for England, the Pretty Committee must strive to stay ontop- without their alpha. But what happens when a new clique emerges from LBR-ness and threatens to conquer OCD? The Clique, the only thing harder than getting in is staying in [NOTE: DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

[This is my first story so it is quite rough. All rights to Lisi Harrison.]

Alicia flipped through the pages of Teen Vogue,trying to find inspiration on what to wear back to school after their Christmas break. So far, her room was cluttered with outfit-rejects and discarded magazines. Rolling her eyes at the trying-to-be-alpha models, she switched on her new MacBook Air. Almost instantly, an IM window popped open.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE:** ANYTHING YET?

Alicia sighed and finger combed her dark black, highly envied hair. Ah-viously, Kristen hadn't had any luck either.

**HOLAGURRL: **NO

**SEXYSPORTBABE: **THIS WAS SO MUCH EASIER W/ MASSIE

Alicia considered agreeing but that would be too un-alpha. Ever since Massie left for England, she was left to take charge of the PC.

**HOLAGURRL: **I'M THINKING VINT-AGE. ITS SO IN NOW.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **WAT WOULD MASSIE WEAR?

Alicia rolled her eyes once more. This was going to be tough.

*In Alicia's bedroom with the Pretty Committee*

Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen all crowded around Alicia's laptop.

Massie's perfect little face appeared on the screen. "Hey!" she smiled. Her hair had been tied up in a cute-messy high-ponytail.

Alicia was starving to find out what the alpha was wearing; her fashion-inspiration was starting to get sparse.

Without a moment to lose, Massie backed away from the camera and modeled her outfit. She was wearing an Ella Moss black double layer tank dress, beige Jimmy Choo flats and peach tights.

Multiple silver chains hung around her neck, each carrying a different vintage charm.

"_Too cute!_" Dylan burped.

"Rate me." Massie said, tapping her index finger against her bottom lip.

"9.8" they all agreed.

"What would make me a ten?" she asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Those cute Tiffany earrings you showed me last week!" Alicia beamed, always the first to answer.

"Given." Massie agreed, looking through her Louis Vuitton jewelry box.

Claire dropped an orange gummy-worm in her mouth and looked at the screen. "How is everything there?" she inquired sweetly.

Massie smiled, "Ah-mazing! There's this guy, his name's James-" the Pretty Committee shrieked with delight and pressed their pert noses closer to the screen.

Suddenly they heard someone calling out from Massie's side of the call. "I gotta go, today's my first day." she explained, checking her reflection in her silver Tiffany compact.

"Show them how fah-bulous Westchester alphas are!" Kristen advised.

"Reh-lax, they'll know it when they see me." Massie smirked.

A second later she was gone, and it felt strange.

Normally, Alicia would have felt great being in-charge; but looking at how incomplete the PC looked without their true alpha, she was starting to wonder if she would be able to pull it off.

[This was a short chapter. I'll write a new one as soon as I can!]


	2. Chapter 2

Claire sniffed the curiously colored liquid inside the jug Layne was offering her.

"I'm not sure I want to drink that…" Claire muttered.

Layne folded her arms, "Claire, I told you, it's not toxic, flammable or anything. It's just a new drink I invented and I would very much want my bestfriend to tell me if it tastes good."

She pouted and shoved the jug even closer to Claire.

Claire sighed, grabbed the jug, prayed it wouldn't kill her and took a sip.

Her face contorted and her lips formed a tight _O_. "Layne, what did you put in this?" she panted.

"Lemon, cucumber… uhmmmm… I think I put a little sugar…" Layne said, tapping her head.

"No, I don't think you put enough sugar." Claire breathed.

Layne took out a Luna bar from her blue, transparent, polka-dot handbag.

"Here," she said, handing it to Claire.

Claire took it and bit.

They were seated on the floor in the middle of her new room. Claire, with the help of Massie and Layne, had designed the room and it fit her perfectly.

Shots of her and the PC, her and Layne, her and Cam, and her and her family were tacked to the floor to ceiling blue cork board beside her door.

The curtains, although she opted for blinds before Massie intervened, were Tiffany-box-blue and lace.

Her bed was a modern black cube with a mattress on top, which was framed by a white canopy.

Her favorite part of the room, though, was the black box-shaped shelves, stuck to the wall, which displayed her favorite items: a clear jar of gummy bears, CD's Cam had burned for her, her vintage Polaroid and a small resized poster from her movie _Dial L for Loser. _

"So, how is the Pretty Committee doing without their precious dictator?" Layne asked, examining her neon green painted finger-nails.

"Well, so far we haven't even been able to approve a single outfit to wear back to school." Claire explained.

"I don't get why you guys fuss so much over clothes. They are just there so that you don't have to walk around naked." Layne twirled a piece of her hair around her finger.

Claire decided not to respond. Layne was the last person you should be discussing fashion problems with. In her opinion, fashion was secondhand men's clothes from the fifties and old concert tees.

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on the door. Claire's little red-head brother, Todd, barged in.

"Claire, your boyfriend's downstairs and he wants to see you."

Claire's heart did a little dance like it did every time Cam was around.

Layne stood and picked up her bag. "I better go," she said, then gave Claire the _callmelater_and_tellmewhathappend _look.

Downstairs, Cam was seated on the Lyon's freshly unpacked IKEA couch.

Boxes were still scattered around and things were misplaced.

"Hey," Cam stood when he saw Claire.

"Hey," she said shyly.

"Claire, I have something to tell you." Claire looked into his green eye and blue eye.

_What do you want to tell me? _she thought, _That you love me?_.

"Cl-Claire, I'm moving." he managed, looking very uncomfortable.

Claire raised her blond brow.

"Where? Down the street?" she asked.

He stepped a little closer, "No. I'm moving to California."

And just like that, Claire's dancing heart fell of the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia added another layer of Maybelline lipgloss to her already glossy lips.

"This is it." she said, facing the PC.

"Today, we will rule OCD… without Massie." they all nodded their heads solemnly.

Even Claire, who had been crying all weekend, was filled with a sudden rush of nervous adrenaline.

_Would the girls of OCD still accept them as their one and only Alphas? _

_Would they be as influential? _

_Would the usually envy glances be shot at them? _

_Would they survive without Massie?_

Alicia glossed her lips one more time when she saw their nervous faces.

_Gawd! Didn't they know how much she was already stressing?_

They were outside OCD, in the back parking lot.

Exactly where they had been during their first day after they had been expelled.

Memories wedged themselves into Alicia's mind and slithered down her spine.

"Outfit check!" she ordered with authority.

Dylan stepped forward and did a very awkward twirl.

Alicia bit her lower lip as she examined the outfit.

Dylan was wearing a violet _Alice + Olivia _Debbie stretch silk-blend dress with a pair of black "Betty" mid-heel platform _Gucci _boots and a black _Burberry_ blazer . Her hair had been deep conditioned and straightened to perfection.

"9.5"

Dylan bowed and stepped back.

Next, Kristen stepped forward and rested her hand on her hip.

She was wearing a grey _Banana Republic_ Georgia full-skirt dress with faded green tights tucked safely into black doll-shoes.

"9.3"

Kristen curtsied.

Everyone looked at Claire.

She bit her lower lip and stepped forward.

[This chapter isn't done yet. I'm gonna post the rest of it as soon as I can ]


	4. NOTE

**Hi! It's been a while** **since I've last seen/updated this story.**

**I truly wish I could complete it, but, while I adored The Clique 2 years ago, my interests have changed quite a bit.**

**I'm hoping to write a new fanfic soon (maybe Les Miserables, this time with more dedication).**

**Till then, thank you for reading this far :)**


End file.
